Beautiful Love Triangle
by peorth
Summary: Yaone decided to marry someone else. Seems that the person is really bad. In the end, Yaone died. Wanna know why?
1. The Starting of the Triangle

"Sanzo! Gojyo! Goku!" shouted Hakkai when he saw his friends lying on the floor unconsciously. "Linlin! Jien! Stand up!" shouted Kougaji while looking at his sister and friend on the floor, in pain. A demon with short, messy orange hair and a big body was holding two gigantic swords. He has sharp teeth and red eyes. Blood was covering his body. The demon was both Sanzo and Kougaji's parties' enemy. "I will kill all of you and be king of the world! Ha! Ha! Ha!" laughed the demon with wicked voice.  
  
"You look pretty, babe! But, unfortunately, you have to die as well! Now, prepare to sleep in the grave!" said the demon to Yaone. Yaone shouted loudly. She thought she was going to die. But, Hakkai and Kougaji are blocking her. In the end, the two young men were injured badly. They were lying down on the floor, spitting blood out of their mouths. It was a terrible disaster. There is only one more chance, Yaone, a pretty demon with shiny purple hair. Is this the end of them?  
  
"No, everyone sacrificed for me, especially master Kougaji and mister Hakkai. I must not let them down! I will fight to the end! I must win!" thought Yaone. "Hey! Pretty, you are the only one left now, want to go to hell?" joked the oranged hair demon. Yaone suddenly had the power, she quickly hold her weapon tightly and slashed the demon angrily. "I will not let you kill anymore! Take this!" shouted Yaone. The next thing Yaone knows, the demon was dead. How cans this happen? How did Yaone kill the demon? Usually, Yaone is weaker, but now, she is as strong as the demon that killed many people and injured her friends.  
  
Yaone did not care what happened. She quickly teleported everybody, included Kougaji and Hakkai to a nearby hospital. She quickly brought them to the doctor. It has been hours they have been inside. Yaone was very worried. After four hours, Sanzo, Gojyo, Goku, Linlin and Jien came out of the room, all wrapped up in bandages. But, where are Hakkai and Kougaji. "What happened to master Kougaji and mister Hakkai? Please answer me, Jien! What happened? Are they still alive? Answer me, quick!" asked Yaone nervously to Jien. "Well, Yaone, brother and Hakkai are injured quite a seriously. They might have to stay in the hospital for a month. Why are you so nervous?" answered Linlin. "Where are their rooms? Bring me there! I must see them!" said Yaone with tears rolling down her fair cheeks. Linlin answered "Okay, okay, let me bring you there." The two girls walked to Hakkai and Kougaji's room. They were sleeping like babies. After seeing them sleeping so soundly, Yaone's heart was calmed.  
  
Not long later, Sanzo, Gojyo, Goku, Linlin and Jien leaved the hospital with all the bandages wrapping around them. Yaone was still in the two men's room. She falls asleep in Kougaji's lapse. Not long later, Kougaji woke up. He saw Yaone asleep on his laps, covered by a blanket. He saw her beautiful face. He touched her shiny hair. He smiled at her; he also felt that he is deeply in love with Yaone. Suddenly, Yaone woke up. She saw Kougaji smiling gently at her. She was blushing. "Sorry, sorry! If you did not save me, you wold not be injured." apologized Yaone. Kougaji said to Yaone while holding her soft hands "Do not worry. I am happy to save you. It is my pleasure." Yaone blushed and said "Is it true? Oops! I have to go see mister Hakkai. He is injured because of me too. Sorry, I have to go now!"  
  
Yaone ran to Hakkai's room that is next to Kougaji's room. There, she saw Hakkai awake already. "Hello, mister Hakkai. How are you feeling now? Sorry, if it wasn't for me, you would not be injured so seriously.," said Yaone to Hakkai. "Nevermind. You would have been dead by now if we did not save you. It is a lot better than you being dead, right?" told Hakkai. Yaone was very touched. Nobody has been so good to her before. Hakkai was very happy that she visited him although she was supposed to be his enemy. He also fell in love with Yaone.  
  
Everyday, Yaone will visit the two men. She always brings some soup or food that she made herself for Hakkai and Kougaji. She always wears different clothes to the hospital to visit them. She will also feed them food since they are injured. She took good care of them. "Thank you, Yaone, for taking great care of me." said Kougaji in a gentle voice, holding her warm hands. Yaone blushed. Yaone went to Hakkai's room after that. Hakkai told Yaone that he was very grateful for her kindness. Yaone was touched again.  
  
Days passed. The two male demons are feeling more and more in love with the female demon, Yaone. "Yaone, I have something to tell you.," said Kougaji to Yaone. Yaone answered "What is it, master Kougaji?" "I am deeply in love with you, Yaone. I really love you." told Kougaji seriously. Yaone blushed very readily. "How could this be?" thought Yaone. After visiting Kougaji, Yaone went to visit Hakkai. "Hello! Mister Hakkai!" said Yaone. "Hello. Yaone. Nice to see you here. Err... Yaone, I have something to tell you..."said Hakkai. Yaone replied curiously "What is it, mister Hakkai?" "I love you very much. I love you since the first time I see you in the bar." answered Hakkai. "Oh! No! How could this be? Both you and master Kougaji are in love with me." said Yaone with a guilty feeling.  
  
One month later, Kougaji and Hakkai fully recovered. Now, they are leaving the hospital. Hakkai was feeling sad because he cannot see Yaone's sweet smiles often anymore. Kougaji was happier because he gets to see Yaone when and where ever he wants. "Great, master Kougaji, you are fully recovered now!" cheered Yaone. Kougaji replied Yaone "Yes, I am very happy. Did anything happened back there?" Yaone was replying was scatching her head, thinking, "Err... I don not think so." "Oops! I have to go now! I have to visit mister Hakkai! Bye! See you later!" said Yaone. "Humph...It is Hakkai again. I must win Yaone back." thought Kougaji. "Hello! Mister Hakkai. I can see you are fully recovered too. Congratulations!" said Yaone happily. Hakkai replied her in a soft voice "Yes, I am. Thank you for taking care of me."  
  
Now, Hakkai and Kougaji went back to their own parties. Kougaji spent a lot of time with Yaone, trying to make her like him. He always buys flowers, sweet talk, smile at her and many many more things. He sometimes brings Yaone out too. On the other hand, Hakkai could not stop thinking about Yaone's sweet and pleasant smile. "Hakkai! Hakkai! Hey! Hakkai! Hello? Hakkai?" shouted Goku many times. Hakkai was just "awaken" from his dreamland of Yaone, then, he replied Goku "What is it, Goku?" Goku asked Hakkai "Hakkai, why are you sitting there doing nothing? What are you thinking? Tell me! Tell me!" "No, no, it is a secret. Why did you call me in the first place?" asked Hakkai. Goku told Hakkai "We are going to leave now. Are you thinking about the female demon who always takes care of you in the hospital?" "Okay, let's go now." said Hakkai. "But, Hakkai... What are you thinking?" said Goku. Hakkai pretend he did not hear anything and did not reply Goku.  
  
Not long later. Goku and Linlin are going out with each other. Everybody was very surprised. Both of them are the most immature one around. How could they actually date each other? It is so weird. "I thought immature people are not suppose to be dating each other." teased Sanzo. "Well, I thought kids should not date so early. It is not good." teased Gojyo. Hakkai quickly tries to make them stop teasing Goku "Okay, okay. Kids can date too, even if they are immature." Goku was not pleased to hear that. He quickly walked off. At Linlin's side, almost the same thing happened. "Did you really got a date with that monkey?" asked Kougaji. Jien said, " I thought we were their enemies. Why would you choose him?" Yaone quickly said "It is okay, like you said, we WERE enemies." Linlin was happy that Yaone helped her talked back.  
  
At night, Hakkai talked to Goku about love; Kougaji talked to Linlin about love too. "Yes, Goku, how did you get a date with Linlin." asked Hakkai. Linlin said to Kougaji "Well, he was polite to me. I like him. He always gets many food for me, too!" Hakkai replied Goku " Oh, so that is what you did. How do make her happier and like you more?" "Well, he always tries to make me happier whenever I am sad. Like, he gives me food and talk jokes.," said Linlin to Kougaji. "So, that is how you two got together!" said Hakkai and Kougaji.  
  
The next day, the two men did as the couples said. Hakkai and Kougaji bought flowers and sent it to Yaone. They talked to Yaone politely. And always tries to make Yaone as happy as possible. "Hello, Yaone? May you go out with me?" asked Hakkai shyly. Yaone was shocked. She replied "Sure, let's go to the restaurant named "Long Feng Lou"?" "Sure, Yaone. Eight o'clock sharp, okay?" The other day, Kougaji dated Yaone too. "Hi, Yaone, may you go out with me on Saturday night?" asked Kougaji, blushing. Yaone accepted his request "Sure."  
  
Days passed by. The relationship between Yaone and Hakkai, Kougaji grew closer and closer. They always try to fight over Yaone. Yaone was feeling very guilty. Who should Yaone choose? Kougaji? Hakkai? Who? She is always confused with this question. The relationship between Hakkai and Kougaji are getting more and more bad. They have tried to get Yaone all to themselves, but, they did not succeed. "I must get Yaone, I must make her mine!" thought Hakkai and Kougaji. In the end, they decided to become enemies and fight for Yaone.  
  
At the battlefield, the battle for Yaone starts. "Kai! (Open)" shouted Kougaji while huge red hot fire balls were shooting out of his hands. It looks so big; it can destroy a house. Hakkai charged up a lot of blue waves, then he shoots it out like a gigantic blue laser, and it must be the biggest laser Hakkai has ever shoots out before. While the two energy was shooting, Yaone quickly blocked. "No! Stop it now!" shouted Yaone, full of pain attacking her body. "Yaone!" shouted the two men. They saw Yaone lying down on the floor unconsciously; a lot of burning marks is all over her body. Blood was coming out of her lips. She was crying. How sad and miserable she looked. Hakkai and Kougaji are both worried about her. They were almost crying! Kougaji quickly carried her and ran to the hospital. Hakkai was following at the back of him.  
  
Yaone was inside the room for hours. What will happened? It has been so long! Is she going to survive? Many question marks were surrounding the two men. They were so worried. 


	2. Love

"Where am I? Why is everything black?" said Yaone. "Yaone! What happened? Can you see us?" said the worried Hakkai and Kougaiji. "Hakkai? Master Kougaiji? Where am I? Where are you? I cannot see anything!" said Yaone, a little bit panicked. "Doctor! Doctor! What happened to her!" shouted Hakkai. "Do not worry. This is just a temporally black out. She will be fine in let's see. A few months, probably." Said the doctor. "A few months? Are you kidding? Nobody can wait that long!" said Kougaiji angrily. "I can do nothing. The light and beams are just too strong." said the doctor, walking away from Yaone's room.  
  
After a few months, Yaone's serious injury finally recovered. She was heading out of the hospital. Suddenly, two men ran towards her. It was Hakkai and Kougaiji. "Yaone! Yaone!" shouted the two men. They were really worried about the pretty demon. She was injured very badly because of them. The two of them sent her back to her house.  
  
Hakkai asked Yaone out for a dinner while Kougaiji asked Yaone out for breakfast. Yaone knew that something bad would definitely happened. She knows that they will surely fight very fiercely. But, what could she do? She has no idea how to break up their fights.  
  
One day, Yaone saw Hakkai and Kougaiji fight at the battlefield. Luckily, they were just using their fists and not their powers. Yaone quickly ran forward and break their fight. "Hakkai! Master Kougaiji! Please do not fight! I do not like to see people fight just for me!" shouted Yaone. Hakkai and Kougaiji saw that sad face of Yaone. They could not stand it, her sad and miserable face. "Hey, maybe we should stop," said Hakkai. "Okay, just for Yaone," agreed Kougaiji.  
  
The second day, Hakkai brought Yaone to a small temple-like shade. They had a very wonderful time. "Hakkai, remember that day, when we first met?" said Yaone in Hakkai's laps. "Yes, of course. How could I ever forget that day?" replied Hakkai while patting Yaone's head. Yaone said, "I was working in a bar. Some one tried to touch me. But you saved me. Thank you." "It was my pleasure. Remember when you tried to suicide?" asked Hakkai. Yaone replied "Yes, and you, saved me again. You are great." They both stayed overnight at the shade. Side by side. Suddenly, Hakkai kissed Yaone on her left cheek. She blushed. But, she still kissed him back on the right cheek too.  
  
Kougaiji brought Yaone to a far away pond a few days later. There are fireflies flying. It was so romantic. They too also had a wonderful time. They talked about their past. "Yaone, remember the first time we met?" asked Kougaiji. "Yes, of course, Master Kougaiji" replied Yaone. Kougaiji quickly put his second and third finger on her cherry-like lips. "Please, Yaone, don't call me [Master] Kougaiji." Requested Kougaiji. "Okay, Kougaiji." Smiled Yaone. Not long later, Yaone fell asleep next to Kougaiji. In the morning, when Yaone woke up, Kougaiji gave her a surprise kiss on her right cheek. Yaone replied him with a kiss on his right cheek too.  
  
After a week or so, Kougaiji and Hakkai both found out that Yaone kissed each other. Their stomachs were filled with red-hot jealousy. You know what this means! WAR!!!!!!!!!!! The two young men fought again. But, very fortunately, this is not a fierce fight. So, Yaone was happy, but still a bit sad because of their behaviors. "When will they stop fighting and fighting?" thought Yaone.  
  
One afternoon, while Yaone was preparing dinner, LinLin went into the kitchen. "Hey! Yaone! How is the relationship with brother? Is it great?" asked LinLin. Yaone paused for a while. Then she told LinLin about the fight. LinLin encouraged her. Yaone smiled sweetly in front of the short little LinLin. "Wow! Your smile is always the sweetest! Yaone!" praised LinLin. "Thank you, LinLin. By the way, how is your relationship with Son Goku?" asked Yaone, trying to switch the topic. "We are great! We always eat together. But, we always have a rough time with food." Said LinLin. Yaone smiled at LinLin and said, "Okay! Dinner is ready!"  
  
After dinner with Kougaiji, Jien and LinLin, Yaone went to the kitchen to clean up the dishes. LinLin wanted to help her too. At the kitchen, the two girls were having a little conversation. "Yaone! I have thought of a way to settle your problems!" said LinLin proudly. "And what might that be?" Said Yaone curiously. "Get a new boyfriend!" said LinLin while pointing one finger up in the air. "What? Get a new boyfriend? Are you sure this is wise?" Said Yaone, shocked. LinLin paused and said "Em.Baldie Sanzo is good! He gives us pork buns! [Red hair monster] is good too. He is always treating pretty girls nicely. Especially girls like you! Or maybe Jien! He has been working with you for a long time!" suggested LinLin while sweating. "I do not think that is a good idea, LinLin!" said Yaone. LinLin was shocked and she said "Why? I thought this is a good way!" "You see, LinLin, if I get a new boyfriend, the two of them will get very jealous. So, Hakkai, Kougaiji and the boyfriend will fight each other. This makes things worse," said Yaone. "I am so confused! Let's change the topic!" said LinLin while scratching her orange hair.  
  
Yaone decided it is time she goes back home to visit her family, and get more advice with love. So she had been permitted to have two months off. A little bit too much, but who cares. Kougaiji did not want her to go home, but he could not reject the beautiful purpled hair demon. Yaone went home. She saw her father standing outside her house, giving her a warm welcome home. She told her father about the love problem she is having with Hakkai and Kougaiji. Her father told her about the times he had with Yaone's mother. Yaone listened carefully and took his advices. After three weeks, yaone went back. But it is still her day off.  
  
She noticed that the advises that her father gave did not work. She was starting to feel miserable. She has not been contacting anyone for a long time. Hakkai and Kougaiji are starting to be suspicious. Both of them went to find Yaone in person. They opened the unlocked door of Yaone's. They saw the purple haired girl sitting down on the floor, who looks very sad and miserable. They could not stand to look at that sad face. Both of them went forward to ask her what is happening. Hakkai asked Yaone about her problems. Tears started rolling down the girl's cheeks. She started to tell them about the bad time she is having, trying to break their fights. She does not want anybody to get injured. Hakkai and Kougaiji are starting to feel guilty. They had made a deal. Do not fight and see who is the winner, by seeing who will Yaone choose.  
  
Who will Yaone choose? Hakkai? Kougaiji? What will the loser do? Find out mre during the next chapter.(More like the next part) 


	3. Wedding or Death

"Who should I choose? Hakkai? Kougaiji? I am so confused!" Yaone thought. Yaone was in such a confused and mixed up situation. She wishes all this did not happened at first. She is now suffering very unhappily. Hakkai and Kougaiji soon found out that the woman they love is not having a good time choosing. Yaone is having more and more pressured. Suddenly, Yaone just ran out of the opened door. More and more tears are flowing. She is very, very sad.  
  
"I guess we have mad her angry and sad and confused!" said Hakkai. "I feel bad for her. Who knows that she will be so pressured." Said Kougaiji. The two men really regretted of their wrong doings. They wish they did not hurt Yaone in the very first place. But time would not go backwards. You cannot undo the past. That is one of the problems in life.  
  
Yaone went home again. Her father saw Yaone with a lot of tears. He was very shocked. His daughter is usually polite and gentle. He doesn't really see Yaone crying like this. He walked towards his purple haired daughter. "What is wrong, Yaone? Is anything wrong?" said Yaone's father. Yaone calmed herself down slowly. Then she told her father about everything that happened. Her father was raged with fire. How could the two men bully his daughter. But there was nothing he could do to help.  
  
That night at Yaone's OLD house. Yaone was having a bad time trying to sleep. She could not help thinking about the two men. "Did I over react? I wonder what are they doing now. I sure hope they are not fighting." thought Yaone. Yaone just think and think. Slowly, she felt sleepier and sleepier. Not long later, she finally slept.  
  
The second day, in the afternoon, Yaone woke up. Yes, it was too late to wake up. But Yaone slept so late. After "breakfast", Yaone started thinking again. About what? Hakkai and Kougaiji! Like duh! Yaone thinks it is time for her to go back. "Dad, I am going back now." Said Yaone. "Why do you want to go back? Do you want to get bullied more?" asked Yaone's father. "They are not bullying me. They won't. Because you would do something for me." Said Yaone.  
  
"What? What will that be? Like, arranging a marriage for you?" joked Yaone's father. "Yes, dad. That is exactly what I want you to do for me." Said Yaone seriously. "You must be kidding! Yaone! You know I am not good at these stuff." Said Yaone's father nervously. "This is the only way, dad. I do not have any other choices. Do this if you love me, dad." said Yaone. Yaone's father has nothing in mind. He has no choice but to promise his dear daughter.  
  
Yaone came back. Hakkai and Kougaiji were there to greet her. They apologized for the little incident that day. Yaone brought them into a room. "I am engaged. Sorry." Said Yaone. "How, how could you."said Kougaiji. "Be engaged?" continued Hakkai. "Who is the person you are engaged to?" asked Kougaiji. "I do not know who he is. I only know that he is a demon called Scar." Said Yaone. "Are you doing this to solve our love triangle problem?" asked Hakkai. "Unfortunately, yes." Said Yaone. "Nooooooooooo!" shouted Hakkai and Kougaiji. After that conversation, Yaone went to find LinLin.  
  
"What? You are actually going to marry with a total stranger?" shouted Linlin. "Yes, I am. LinLin. You should not overreact, though." Said Yaone. "But. but. but. You are not marrying Hakkai or my brother!" said LinLin. "I do not have to marry them." Said Yaone. Not long later, Yaone leaved the room. Leaving poor LinLin all alone in her room. "I must not let this happened!" thought LinLin.  
  
"We must find more information about the idiot called Scar. Who the heck is he anyway?" said Kougaiji. "For the first time, I agree your suggestion. How could she marry a total stranger!" agreed Hakkai. "Meet me here next week at three in the afternoon. Remember to collect his information!" said Kougaiji. "Do not worry! I will. I will for Yaone's sake!" said Hakkai. This is a very weird situation. The two men actually agreed with each other.  
  
Suddenly, a short shadow came out of nowhere. It was LinLin. "I will help you investigate more about that stranger." Said LinLin. Hakkai and Kougaiji were shocked to see the short demon actually helping them. "Why do you want to help us?" asked Kougaiji. "I cannot let Yaone, my best friend marry a stranger. In fact, she likes both of you instead of that Scar." Said LinLin seriously. Hakkai and Kougaiji were very happy. Now they are all working together for Yaone.  
  
That day at a pub. Kougaiji saw a demon with silver hair. He also saw some ugly looking demons calling him Scar. This is when Kougaiji start the investigation. "Hey, Scar dude!" said a demon. "Hey, Ugly! Give me that beer you have." Said Scar snatching the beer in the other demon's hands. "Yo, what did you do that for?" said the demon angrily. Soon, they were starting to fight.  
  
Another day at another pub, Hakkai saw Scar. He recognizes him because everybody has been calling him Scar. Hakkai saw Scar in a bad attitude. Scolding people for no reason. He was wearing clothes as though he just came out of the dump. Worse still, he ate foods that are full of bugs and mosquitoes. "Yuck, how disgusting can this idiot get." Thought Hakkai. Hakkai was almost going to vomit after seeing the unhygienic Scar.  
  
After three days, LinLin went to another pub, too. She saw Scar. He was drinking beer. A lot of beer. A beautiful waitress with blue hair and white dress was serving Scar with beer. She has breasts big like Yaone's. "Hey, babe. Come on here." Said Scar. "Ermm. sir. I am very busy now." Said the short haired waitress. Suddenly, Scar raised out his fingers and squeezed the waitress' breasts. "Eeeeeek! You prevert! I know you are the asistant of the orange hair demon who got killed by you're future wife." shouted the waitress. "Yes, I am going to take revenged too. Then, Scar dragged the waitress into a motel.  
  
One day at Kougaiji's fortress, all three of them gathered there. "Scar has a very bad attitude. Yaone will be forced to resist his bad attitude." Said Kougaiji. "Scar is very unhygienic. Yaone will have to wash a lot of things and suffer." Said Hakkai. "I have got worse things to tell you. Scar is a prevert. He squeezed a girl's breast and dragged her into a motel. Worst of all, he is our enemy's asisitant and he is going to kill Yaone!" Cried LinLin. "That is bad alright." Said Hakkai and Kougaiji. "We must inform Yaone." Said LinLin. "But the wedding is this afternoon.  
  
It was a sunny afternoon. It suddenly rained. The three demons ran all the way to the wedding. They have a really bad feeling. When they reached the wedding. They saw a lot of blood. Yaone was dead. Scar was standing next to her with blood in his hands. "Yaone!" shouted all three demons. All was gone. Yaone died. Black light floated and her body was gone. "You idiot! How did you arrange the marrage?" asked the angry Hakkai to Yaone's father. "I asked someone else to arrange the marrage." "See what you have done to your own daughter!" shouted Kougaiji. This is the sad ending of Yaone.  
  
  
  
Do you want me to write more and make Yaone revive? It is no problem if you want to. I know many of you are sad. 


End file.
